


Long Distance

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorky Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Call, Worried Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette got the opportunity of a life time, to travel to Australia for work! Unfortunately that means she has to leave her boyfriend Luka behind.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Long Distance

Luka frowned as the video chat failed to connect again. This was the third time he had tried to call Marinette without her answering. He checked the time on his laptop screen and sighed, it was 13 minutes passed the time they agreed on, where was she? 

Luka sighed, rubbing his face vigorously in attempt to wake himself up more. It was 5:00AM in the morning here in Paris but where Marinette was it was only 3:00PM.

The familiar ring of the video call caught Luka’s attention. He snapped his face back up towards the laptop and quickly pressed accept. It took a few seconds for their chat to sync but eventually the black screen light up and Luka finally got to see his girlfriend’s beautiful face! 

“G’day!” She cheered as she waved excitedly into the camera. Luka laughed at Marinette’s dorkiness before turning serious once again. 

“Where were you, Mari?” He slightly snapped, “I was getting worried.” He softly explained as he looked down at the carpet, not being able to make eye contact with her, embarrassed at his worrieness. Marinette shoock her head a little as she smile at her boyfriends sweet antics. 

“Sorry, Baby. I lost my laptop.” She sheepishly amitted, “it was under the hotel couch.” Luka sighed as he leaned closer to the screen to see her better. 

“I miss you.” He whispered as he ran a finger down her digital face. Marinette sighed sadly as her eyes teared d up a little. 

“I miss you too” she placed her face against the screen for a few minutes before pulling away. “Australia is further away then I thought.”

“We have a 10 hour time difference Mari.” Luka stated bluntly

“Hmm.” She hummed as her eyes begain to flutter shut. Luka laughed to himself at her cuteness. 

“Go to sleep Darling, you’ve had a long day and need to rest.” He whispered, making her jerk away. She mumbled incoherently before shaking her head a little to wake up. 

“I’ll see you in a week.” 

“One more week.”


End file.
